Various forms of gas pressure generators have been heretofore designed and many have been constructed in a manner so as to provide a sufficient supply of combustion gas under pressure to drive various types of expansion and rotary engines.
However, most of these previously designed combustion gas pressure generators have been either excessively complex in construction or have had various operating drawbacks. Examples of previously patented gas generators including some of the structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 989,923; 1,074,209; 1,165,023; 1,239,519; 1,288,940; 1,601,248; 1,605,773; 3,407,594 and 3,811,271.